


Alexandria

by Kmbella258



Series: Walking Dead Imagines [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmbella258/pseuds/Kmbella258
Summary: You go on your first trip to Alexandria





	Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your visit to Alexandria doesn't turn out how you thought it would

 

        You were seriously surprised at how beautiful Alexandria was. How your group never stumbled on the community was a mystery, the large wall constructed around it was noticeable right away. It wrapped around the entire community, made out of what looked like iron plates and poles, and ended at the entrance with a large metal grated gate. The large sight right beside the gate clearly stated 'Mercy for the lost, Vengeance for the plunderers', which you almost laughed at. Your group, plain and simple, are long term plunderers. Negan maintained a steady 'half of your shit is mine' lifestyle, with the help of Lucille to back him up. Lucille is a terrifying thing to look at, a sleek Louisville Slugger with barbed wire tangled and wrapped tightly around her barrel. You've see him use her before and you'd be lying to yourself if you said it didn't turn you on a little. Of course you didn't enjoy the pain evident killing of people but the raw power and aura around him when he was using her was incredibly sexy. His muscles would contract and ripple when he used physical strength behind every swing, his face would split into a strange but endearing grin that seemed predatory, and he'd get hyped after every kill. You compared the reaction to a puppy waiting on you to throw a ball. The inside of Alexandria was beautiful compared to the cold exterior of the wall, you'd describe it as a neighborhood being converted into a little town. There was even a church that you peeked in on when Rick, Alexandria's leader, was 'showing' Negan around. Negan insisted you tag along and you did, until he started making both you and Rick uncomfortable with the blatant reference to your sex life with him. After that you stomped off to look around by yourself. As infuriating as he was, you loved him for who he was and not who he could've been.  
  
        You met Negan the night your brother died. It was a year into the Apocalypse and you focused on making it through every day without a corpse taking a chunk out of your throat. You were always more focused on making sure you little brother was safe, you'd sell your soul to the devil to ensure that he'd live a long life. After month's of just traveling with no goal, you both decided that you needed to find somewhere secure and safe. Eventually you stumbled across the perfect home. A large manor that was slowly suffering from month's of neglect, a large wrought iron fence wrapped around the property. The gate held up against one of two dead one's but the second a herd (Around 10 dead ones) started to put pressure on the gate, it gave away with a loud creak. You can still remember the sound of their groans and how much your limbs burned from constantly stabbing and taking out dead ones. The one sound you just couldn't forget was the sound of your brother's scream getting cut off with a wet bloody sound. It sounded like he was choking on water but you couldn't get to him because you couldn't see through the dead ones. Then the shooting started. At first, you panicked. You thought that the dead one's had figured out how to use guns, that they evolved, but it really turned out to be The Saviors. A group of rough looking men led by their terrifyingly handsome leader. The second the last dead one collapsed, you searched every dead face before settling down next to your younger brother. You dropped your knife and desperately tried to put him back together, tried to stop the blood flow but there was nothing to put together. You lashed out at Negan when he tried to say something to you, and you threatened to cut his balls off when he tried to act all tough. It pained you to watch him suffer, so you grabbed your knife and help him close while you shoved the tip of your blade through his temple. Negan wordlessly watched you break down before gently taking the knife from your hand and wrapping his jacket around you.  
  
        He took you back to his community. The Sanctuary looked cold on the outside but you were awe at the way they treated Negan when he stepped out the car and walked around to open your door. His arm was slung around your shoulder while you watched people drop to their knee's for him. It both creeped and amazed you at how loyal and invested they were into him being their leader. He noticed your expression and cockily smiled before stating 'Cool as fuck, ain't it', and it really was when you thought about it. One of his Saviors, Simon, showed you to a lavish looking room and helped you with getting some clean clothes and supplies to get cleaned up. You enjoyed the feeling of being completely clean for once in a long time and you enjoyed your shower for as long as Simon aloud you too. After you got dressed and situated, he brought you to Negan's office and left you alone with him. Negan told you the rules, how he ran the community, and how everyone had a job to do that kept the world going round. He told you that you personally had two options. Work for points, which was really just currency in your opinion, or join his harem of wives. The second option was exclusively because he thought you were beautiful and he enjoyed surrounding himself with beautiful things. Of course you declined his offer and shrunk away from the idea. You have nothing against his wives and their choices but you cringed at how sexist the entire thing felt to you. Negan never gave up though, and he constantly asked you to reconsider his offer. He even started bringing you little presents to try and sway your mind set. Fresh fruits from The Kingdom, whiskey from Hilltop, and even sneakily picked flowers from the side of the road. It touched you that he cared so much  and you agreed to give the situation a go but made it clear to him that you weren't a trophy wife. It didn't take long for you to become his favorite wife, and you didn't even have to be good in bed for him to enjoy your company. He found himself attracted to your personality, soft with the ability to be a total bitch. To put it simple, you reminded him of his late wife and he missed having a beautiful woman curse him out for his mistakes.  
  
" Negan said half " You protested while the man, David, continued to dump more then half of their medicine into your crate," This is more then half of their medical supplies "  
  
" Look, sugar plum, this isn't up to you. We all know your only job is to fuck the boss and keep him happy. Now why don't you be a good girl and go put that with the rest of the shit " You glowered darkly at the man in front of you, out of all the Saviors you hated David the most. He creeped you out to be honest, his eye's lingered far to long but he never did anything. You contemplated telling him to go fuck himself but you promised Negan that you'd be on your best behavior, and you weren't going to let a douchebag like him ruin your chances of ever getting out of the compound again.   
  
        Then the gun shot rang through the air and you felt like you peed your pants a little. Of course you really hadn't but you had that moment where your heart slams against your chest and your breathing stops all together. A part of you wondered if a Walker, as the Alexandrians called them, had gotten through the gate. But when you looked towards the sound you saw Rick's son. A young teenage boy with long floppy brown hair that went down to his shoulders and one part of his bangs covered his injured eye. A thick white bandage was wound around his head and covering the eye under the hair, the other eye was a hound dog crystal blue shade. You took note that he looked incredibly similar to his father with hints of his mother scattered. Negan hadn't told you much about their group, only about 'Rick the Prick' who was certainly a new source of entertainment for Negan. The revolver in his hand wasn't shaking at all but was trained expertly on you. You looked from the tip of the gun to the boys face and gripped the crate tighter. You thought about calling for Negan but instead you hoped that you could get out of this through your own words. Shuffling behind you indicated that David and the other Savior arrived on the scene and you weren't necessarily thankful but you felt better with people around you.    
  
' Put them back" You stared at him, your head tilted a fraction of an inch, while he pointed the gun at the crate before turning it back onto you," Or the next one goes in you "   
  
" The next what? Bullet? You think I give two mother fucking shits that you'll shoot me? It's not me that you'll have to worry about if you do " Your cold tone surprised you because you didn't feel cold on the inside at all, you wanted Negan to stroll in and take care of the situation. You wanted to go back to the compound and take a long shower to forge that any of this happened. You wished that Negan just brought you into town on a run with him or at lease to one of the more docile communities. You heard The Kingdom was one of the most compliant and peaceful.   
  
" Carl " Your head turned to look at Rick and he stared at his son worried before looking at you. You felt angry and upset that everything was happening this way. You wanted to go back to the compound, no you wanted to go on a trip somewhere that didn't have hormone filled teenage boys running around. From the position you were in, him pointing a gun at you, you realized that Rick knew how truly fucked up he was," Put it down "   
  
" No " Carl snapped at his father," She's got all of our medicine. They only said half "   
  
" Congradu-fucking-lations, you can see out that eye after all " You sarcastically bit the words out.   
  
        You could feel yourself thrumming with hesitation at this point. You forced yourself to remember that he's just a kid, he doesn't understand what he's doing. Where was Negan? With Rick here you're certain that Negan is close by, especially with how on edge Rick looked. Your eye's scooted behind the boy to see Negan smoothly entering the room. He looked at you with a expression that swept up and down, clearly checking for any wounds. His face morphed into a 'amused/happy/intimidating/psyco' expression, that you frankly thought was adorable. He gravitated around the boy and whistled a tune that you dubbed The Savior theme. The same tune that they whistled whenever something bad was going to happen.   
  
" Really kid? " Negan's voice held the power in the room and everyone could see that, a strange edge of carefree amusmant in his tone," You got the wife all upset, and you know how has to deal with that when we get home? You're looking at him "   
  
" You should go " Carl finally looked away from you and up at Negan," Before you find out how dangerous we all are "  
  
" Well pardon me, young man " You relaxed at the soft gravel tone coming from your husbands mouth, you always adored his voice more than anything in the world," Excuse the shit outta my goddam French, but did you just threaten my wife? Look, I get threatening me. I even get threatening Davey here. But she's done nothing to you? She's a goddam angel-"   
  
" Carl just put it down-" Rick frantically whisper shouted to get his son to lower the gun, he must've realized just how bad this all could turn out.   
  
" Don't be rude, Rick " Negan's hand moved towards Rick and his tone remained neutral," We are trying to have a conversation here "   
  
      As much as you love and admire Negan, you can't watch him punish people. You'd like to say that you're a very strong individual but your natural instincts tend to yell at you about helping people. Even at The Sanctuary when Negan had to iron someone's face for messing around with one of the wives, you couldn't stand to watch. They usually peed their pants from the extreme pain and their skin melting off usually made you sick to your stomach. It would take Negan days to get you back to your old self and it infuriated him when you'd go to the hospital wing to check on their healing process. He would've Lucilled them had you not threatened him with no sex. No sex usually wasn't a big deal, he had plenty of wives, but most of them weren't as willing. They'd pleasure him willingly but not the way you would, you were with him because you wanted to be not because you had to.   
  
" Negan " You stepped in when you thought that this needed some cooling down, the older man's head tilted towards you right away," You know he's just a kid, he doesn't understand "   
  
" (Y/N)-Doll-you know how this works. I just can't let them think that this shit flies " He finally turned towards you and you put on your best puppy face.  
  
   You knew that it was working because his eye's flickered from malicious to defeated. Negan hated seeing you upset, any other wife and he could deal with that but seeing you upset struck a chord for him. He also knew that he couldn't resist your puppy dog eye's, he wasn't sure anyone could. It took you a moment to gather what your plan would be and you took the moment to glance at  Rick. You stared at him sadly-apologetically-before you heard someone's throat clear rudely and looked at your husband. You could see that he was seeing green. You could be just talking to another man in a friend manner and he wouldn't like that one bit, Negan enjoyed your attention and he couldn't stand you showing another man more attention then him. He puffed his chest out and stared at you lazily, running his tongue over his bottom lip. You hesitated on the inside before setting your crate down and stepping closer to him. You put yourself between him and Carl, your arms coming up around his neck.   
  
" How about we just take their guns away? It'll be quick to round them all up, and I really wanna go home-" You trailed off and looked up at him through your lashes," Don't you think they understand? Rick understands, you can see it in his eye's that he isn't going to let this little mistake happen again. Right, Rick? " You looked over your shoulder at the blue eyed man.   
  
" R-Right " He hurriedly agreed, anything to get you to calm the situation down. Although you could tell he wasn't too happy about your suggestion.  
  
" See? Rick's gonna be a good boy and do whatever needs to be done. He'll get his shit done " Your hands methodically moved. tugging gently at the roots of his hair but never enough to mess up the slicked back hair that you thought was insanely hot. Your hands slid down under his crimson red scarf, skimming just under his collar. Not enough for it to look bad to the others but enough to let him know what point you waned to get across. Especially when you decided to press your lips against the corner of his and press your body flush against his own. Of course that wasn't easy considering he towered over you.   
  
" Hot damn, woman, you are a fucking minx " He groaned out a gravelly tone. His arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against his. He turned his head to look at Rick and his son," I want y'all to take a good long ass look at this goddam beautiful woman and thank her because she just saved you from one hell of a situation that could've gone really bad for you. Rick, do me a huge ass favor and start rounding my guns up while I have a moment alone with my wife "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is...smut. Literally smut. It's a little different from the tv episode went. We're probably gonna skip almost all of the gun problem. I'm still not sure. I love y'all, Kudos and tell me what you like and dislike.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this is my first go at a smut fanfic. I think it'll be a little hard cause Negan's got a foul mouth and strange personality. I honestly should've started with like Castiel from Supernatural, he's easily a loving quiet character. Just a heads up, next chapter is all smut


End file.
